A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by S.Spooky
Summary: Kairi's throwing a Christmas party at her house. Sora's a no show! What's the deal? You may want to ask three little ducks, but in the end, Sora will be a dead duck if he doesn't get home fast enough.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I & II or any of the things I alluded to.

Well anyways, here's my present to you guys. Enjoy! Sorry it's late.

* * *

**A Kingdom Heart's Christmas**

The universe was at peace for once. No evil witches or villains were planning havoc and there were no traces of nobodies or heartless lurking around. There were no distress calls for the keyblade master and/or his trusty and goofy partners. It was just a normal December 24th at Disney Castle. Actually it was the morning of the day before Christmas.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sora woke up in his room that was located on the south end of the castle. He rubbed his eyes and wrapped his hands lazily behind his head. The golden sun was beating through the windows making the gold and purple embroidery glow. On top of that, the gold wall coverings glistened in the light making it blinding to look at. It was a nice room, Sora acknowledged, but it was too bright. He was surprised though that it hadn't started snowing here.

Why the King wanted him to stay overnight, Sora had no clue. He guessed it was probably to guard the presents against Donald's three, mischievous, little nephews - Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The havoc these three were able to conjure up would make Maleficent seem like Glinda, the good witch.

Sora yawned again and buried his head in his pillow trying to get some more sleep. He violently threw the covers over his body and closed his eyes shut. However, his effort was abruptly interrupted when he heard something shatter downstairs.

"Boys!" an outraged Donald yelled.

Sora's eyes jerked opened and he slapped himself in the forehead. This is going to be a long day.

"Oh my goodness," gasped Queen Minnie. "My beautiful chandelier…"

Sora launched himself out of the room and dashed down into the hall. He came to an abrupt stop on the top stair. "Wha-What happened?"

"It seems my chandelier fell of the hook," Minnie replied as she shook her head. "Oh goodness dear, what a mess."

"How did that happen?" Sora wondered.

"I'll tell you what happened. Those three little rascals were running around and Dewey ran into the wall causing the chandelier to fall," Donald squawked pulling up his sleeves ready to bring the hurt on his nephew. Steam was rising out of Donald's ears, his face red as a fire truck.

"DONALD! STOP!" Daisy yelled as she got in between Dewey and Donald. She thrusted her face into Donald's and was staring him dead in the eye. "What have I told you about corporal punishment?"

Donald took a step back and opened his mouth to say something back but wisely shut it. This was one fight he could never win, even with the help of magic. He crossed his wings and tapped the floor with his foot. He looked over to the wall where Louie and Huey were heading behind.

"Ahhh phooey," he replied before turning around and stomping out of the foyer mumbling something about restraining orders and juveniles.

Goofy stood in the corner scratching his head. He put his hand on the little duck's shoulder. "I guess now would be a good time to apologize to err…Queen Minnie," he suggested to Dewey.

"Gee, I'm really sorry Queen Minnie," said the apologetic duck. He lowered his head and gazed at the floor. "I didn't mean too."

Minnie bent down and gave the duck a pat on the head. "It's ok, Dewey. Try to be careful next time."

Dewey bowed and quickly ran out of the hall hoping to avoid any more punishment in store.

"I had better call the brooms and mops to clean this up," Minnie said clapping her hands to summon the cleaning crew. Ten brooms and five dustpans appeared and started cleaning up the mess.

Sora went back up the stairs and hopped back in bed. It was a few hours before noon and he was determined to get some shut eye before lunch.

-KH-

Back on Destiny Island, our favorite red head was preparing for her favorite holiday of the year, Christmas. She had her room decorated in green and red colors. Streamers hung from her ceiling and Christmas lights outlined the sides of her room. She even taped mistletoe over her door. Christmas music was playing from the radio and Kairi sang along. She was dressed from head to toe in red, except for a green sweater that she threw over her shoulders.

Living on an island meant beautiful weather all year. The sun always shined and if it got too hot outside, a cool breeze would always blow the clouds and eclipse the star. Unfortunately, it hadn't snowed in ages and the inhabitants of the island expected no different this year.

Kairi threw open her closet door and pulled out all the presents she would give to her friends and family at tonight's Christmas Eve party. For Selphie, Kairi got her a giant box of fine, rich, world class assorted chocolates. Tidus and Wakka were getting blitzball gear this year. Their old gear already worn down due to their excessive and physical play. Riku would be surprised with a new sweater and gloves (his old one was slowly shrinking) and her boyfriend, Sora, well...

Kairi started wrapping the presents. She finished wrapping Namine's art supplies (colored pencils, a new sketchpad) and was starting on Roxas' skateboard. _How do you wrap a skateboard anyways?_ Kairi thought for a second then stuffed the skateboard in a box. She threw wrapping paper over it and started on the tape job.

This was going to be one great Christmas she thought to herself. A smile formed on her lips as she tried to imagine the looks on her friend's faces after they received their presents.

-KH-

Meanwhile at Disney Castle, lunch went off with a bang, literally. Food was being thrown everywhere, splatting, and staining everything in sight. Sora and Goofy dove behind the counter while the King and Queen found refuge behind the kitchen wall. Mashed potatoes and vegetables were flying everywhere. Soon the gravy followed after, giving a new meaning to the phrase 'flying saucer'. Donald and Daisy ducked for cover under the table while the three tykes were playing their version of 'The Three Musketeers.' Each duck was armored in kitchen supplies. Pots were used a helmets, spoons were swords, and pot lids shielded them from airborne food.

Donald started to turn red as he clenched his fists together. He tried doing deep breaths to calm himself down but nothing would work. Donald hated Scrooge for putting him in this position. _Why did he have to drop the kids off here? Why couldn't he have taken them with him on his vacation? _Donald vowed to repay him back in the form of thunderbolts, fireballs, and ice missiles once this was over. Daisy eyed Donald and tried her best to calm him down.

"Now, now Donald. It's no used getting worked up over this. It will be fine. Just try to calm down. Remember what Dr. Finklestein said about your high blood pressure…"

"Blood pressure, mud mesher," Donald quacked. He raised his wand and a flurry of thunderbolts rained down on his nephews, stunning them into submission.

Once the lights were done flashing and the thunder subsided, Sora and Goofy slowly stood back up. Daisy rushed over to each duckling to make sure he was ok. Donald stood there in his usual pose, his wings crossed while thumping his foot on the ground. "Serves them right," he smirked, puffing his chest out. He twirled his wand and blew the smoke off of it.

The King and Queen came from behind the wall and assessed the damage. It wasn't too bad. Food just covered the walls, nothing was broken surprisingly, and no one was badly hurt.

Suddenly, King Mickey came up with a genius solution.

"Hey Donald," Mickey said. "Why don't you take the kids to Disneyland, you know? It'll give them something to do while we clean this place up and unload the-you-know-what."

Mickey winked and nudged his head toward the door.

Upon hearing the word 'Disneyland' the three ducks immediately sat up and turned their attention to their uncle.

"Are we really going to Disneyland, Uncle Donald?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go?" asked Louie, his smile wider than the Nile River.

Donald's jaw dropped. He didn't want to spend an entire afternoon with these overly hyper ducks from hell.

"I think its best that I go with them too, just in case," Daisy offered. She turned her head to Donald but deep down she only wanted to go because of the rides.

Donald was cornered. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He wanted to say no, but couldn't. He dropped his head and signed in defeat.

"Alright but you had better be good," he pointed at each of his nephews. Huey, Dewey, and Louie saluted and nodded their head.

"We understand, Uncle Donald," the three said in unison.

With the three stooges at Disneyland and having not much to do, Sora went back his room. He was probably going to sleep again.

Suddenly it occurred to him, he didn't have his gift for his girlfriend, Kairi, ready and the party is tonight. Sora slapped his forehead. He almost forgot. Sora took a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

_I'll head over to Santa's to get Kairi's gift wrapped. Then, he could fly it to Destiny Island. Then, I'll take the gummi ship and head home later on tonight after I finish up here._

The plan was so devious, so slick, and so crazy that it might just work. Sora hoped it would just work.

Sora raced outside to the garden. He threw open the leaf covered doors and into the gummi hangar. There he came across Chip and Dale, the head chipmunks in charge of all gummi operations and maintenance at the castle.

"Hey Sora!" greeted Dale.

"Hey Dale, could you get a gummi ship ready for me? I want to pay Santa a quick visit."

"Yeah, sure thing. Chip? Could you fire up a gummi ship for Sora?" While the ship was being loaded into the docking bay, Dale leaned in closer to Sora. "While you're up there could you tell the big guy, Chip and I said hi?"

Sora's gummi ship of choice, the Leviathan, entered the dock and he stepped inside.

"I'll be sure to tell Santa you guys said 'hi' and thanks a ton!"

Sora sat at the controls looking out at Dale who was giving Chip liftoff signals. Dale saluted and Sora gave him a thumbs up, indicating everything was fine on his end. Dale waved his hands in the air and Chip blasted Sora off. Once in orbit, Chip opened up the communications link and gave Sora some information.

"This is DC [Disney Castle]. Do you copy? Over."

"I hear you loud and clear," Sora responded. "Over."

"You might feel some turbulence once you land due to the snow. We might not be able to reach you once you get into the atmosphere so be careful, over."

"Thanks Chip. Over and out."

"That's DC!"

Sora put the ship on autopilot and estimated that it would take a good two hours until he touched down. Once again Sora drifted back to sleep.

_Cling. Clang. Clunk. Thud._

"What on earth?" Sora woke up grabbing his head. He felt his head throb. _Why never can I get a decent amount of sleep nowadays? _

He stumbled out of the cockpit and drew out his keyblade. You can never be too careful. The Grinch, himself, could be out there.

Sora opened the door and stepped out to see what was causing the ruckus. _I knew it. _

"Hey Lock, Shock, Barrel!" Sora greeted. Immediately the three goons dropped their snowballs and hightailed it back to Halloween Town.

Sora examined the side of the ship that was being pelted on and rubbed his hand over the cold metal. _No harm, no foul._

Sora locked up the ship and headed straight for Santa's workshop. He noticed the red sleigh was out and the reindeer walking around trying to keep warm. Tiny elves were scattered everywhere throwing presents and candy canes into the sleigh.

Sora opened the front door and stepped into Santa's workshop.

_This place always smells like milk and cookies._

Sora continued to the back of the house and into the actual workshop where Santa was discussing something about quality control with one of the head elves.

_Inspection…_

_Don't worry…_

_Heads falling off…_

_Did I say that…?_

_Ten hours…_

_Minor problem…_

_NOW!_

After their brief argument, Santa turned and gave Sora a pat on the shoulder.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas my boy! What brings you all the way up here?" Santa said with a huge grin.

"Well Santa, I was hoping I could ask you for a favor."

"Sure, sure, anything for the keyblade master. Let's head into my office and you can tell me all the details in there."

Santa took off his big red coat and let it hang from his executive leather chair and sat down. Sora on the other hand found Santa's good/naughty list and was looking it over.

"I see Kairi's on the good list this year," Sora started out saying.

"Well, of course. She's a Princess of Heart. I could never leave her or the other princesses off no matter what." Santa replied. "Donald and Goofy are on there as well and so are Chip and Dale."

"Oh before I forget, Chip and Dale send their regards."

Santa gave out a hearty laugh. "Those chipmunks are a handful but they do a good job. But anyways, what was that favor you wanted to ask me? I'm sure you came here for more than just to check my list. I already checked it twice, you know."

"Oh, right. Well, I was wondering if you could deliver a present for me. I'll be at Disney Castle until later on tonight so I won't be able to deliver it myself."

Santa noticed a shade of pink creep onto Sora's face as he said this. Santa lifted an eyebrow. "I see. Well, that should be no problem! I'd be happy to do it."

"Alright. Thanks a ton Santa. You're a lifesaver!"

He reached into his pocket and handed Santa a velvet box. Sora reentered the ship and recharted his way back to Disney Castle.

-KH-

Kairi glanced up at the clock. It was almost 7 o'clock and the party was scheduled for 7:30. She finished up wrapping all the gifts and hurried downstairs to place them underneath the tree. Then she ran back upstairs to get ready. After a good ten minutes or so, Kairi hopped out of the shower, dried her hair, and changed into her attire for the evening which went along the lines of a pink halter top and a pair of black pants. She applied a small amount of makeup and put on lip gloss.

The doorbell rang and her mom opened the door. Selphie and her parents stepped inside followed by Riku and his parents.

"Dear, Selphie and Riku are here," her mom announced.

Kairi hurriedly finished up and made her way downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi!" squealed Selphie as she ran over to give Kairi a hug. "Oh my gosh, you look hot! I am so jealous."

"Do you think it's too much?"

"No way, I'm sure _he'll_ love it. He'll be drooling all over you. The halter top really brings out your sexy side. It's a good present_._ Throw in some bunny ears and a couple of…"

"Selphie!"

"What? I was just going to say bunny ears and a couple of devil horns."

Riku approached and gave Kairi a hug as well.

"Hey Riku Merry Christmas, have you seen Sora around?"

"Nope, last time I checked he was babysitting three little ducks born from the depths of Hades."

The doorbell rang again and this time it was Namine and Roxas who showed up.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas," welcomed Kairi.

She ran up to Namine to give her a hug, while Roxas and Riku did their handshake thing. Riku retreated into the den and the group shortly followed.

"Oooh a karaoke machine. I wanna sing," said Selphie.

Kairi set up the machine and turned on the TV. Selphie choose to sing "Get the Party Started" by Pink.

Meanwhile, the rest of gang showed up and situated themselves as far as they can from the TV and Selphie's high ranging voice.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruising through the west side  
We'll be checking the scene  
Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast  
I'll be burning rubber, you'll be kissing my $$_

"Selphie really can really belt it, ya?" commented Wakka putting his hands over his ears.

"Tell me about it, she gives the word 'screamo' a new meaning," laughed Tidus.

Selphie shot him a glare and Tidus threw his hands up defensively.

Namine grabbed her ears and shut her eyes tight hoping to drown out the noise. "She's really loud!"

Riku and Roxas were on the other side of the room playing pool, evidently unbothered by Selphie's vocal range and it looked like Roxas was winning. Then he scratched.

Kairi stepped out of the room to grab something to eat and to get away from Selphie's singing. On her way to the buffet table, she stopped by the window and glanced outside. The moon was in full view and the stars were shining brightly. There were no clouds in the sky. Kairi looked around but Sora was nowhere in sight. She sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Kairi." Namine's mom called her over. "Merry Christmas hun."

Kairi smiled and bowed. Then she went over the table and picked out a couple chicken wings and salad.

She went back into the den and noticed that Selphie had finished. 'Thank God' she thought. Selphie turned around and jumped up next to Kairi. "Ha, I got an 87. See if you can top that!"

Kairi took the microphone and choose the infamous Abba hit, "Dancing Queen." Her melodic voice easily outmatched Selphie's ear-splitting yells. Namine removed her hands from her ears and swayed to the beat. Tidus and Wakka did their best not to smile. If they did, Selphie would knock their teeth out and then they'd have no reason to smile anymore.

Kairi hit the last note and scored a modest 93.

"No fair, I never win," pouted Selphie.

"It's okay Selphie," Namine assured her. "Try not to scream so much and you'll do better next time."

"It's not screaming, Namine. It's called passion."

Namine felt a sweat drop. _She'll never learn._

"By the way, Namine," Selphie said. "You haven't sung yet. I know the perfect song for you, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun."

Namine's eyes widened. After a while, she regained her composure and decided to pass.

"Hey kids," Kairi's mom called, "it's time for presents!"

"YAY! Presents!" Selphie yelled. She jumped up and ran right into the living room leaving poor Namine behind with only one good ear.

"I think I should ask Santa for earplugs next year," Namine joked causing the rest of the gang to laugh.

'Great. We're opening presents now and Sora's not here' thought Kairi.

Everyone arranged themselves in a circle and Kairi's parents started handing out gifts.

Soon everyone got their presents and began unwrapping it.

"Whoa, Riku got me an autographed blitzball," Wakka exclaimed, "thanks a lot brudda."

"Thanks for the box of candy, Namine," Selphie said from across the room. She opened the smaller box attached to it. "And for the toothbrush…"

"Hey Riku, thanks for the color pastels," Namine said.

"Oh my gosh…"

"What…what's up Roxas?" Tidus asked.

"Kairi got me a new skateboard, how awesome is that!" Roxas rejoiced, jumping up in the air and pumping his fist. Namine rolled her eyes; her boyfriend acted so much like a kid sometimes.

The skateboard was truly remarkable. It had his name painted on the other side of the deck in a silver color. His favorite number, XIII, in bold, black lettering was also included and served as the background image. Both Namine's and his initials were printed on each end of the board. To preserve the artwork, a layer of gloss was put over it to make it shine.

"No matter how many grinds you do, the paint won't smear off," Kairi informed him.

"Yeah Roxas. No matter how many times you fall, the paint still won't come off," Tidus joked.

Kairi watched the commotion unfold around her and she took a deep sigh. She still couldn't believe Sora wasn't here yet. She got up and went into the kitchen for a drink of water. Afterwards, she leaned on the doorframe and watched as her friends smiled and marveled over their presents.

Kairi's head drifted to the fireplace where she saw a small box wrapped in pink paper. She went up to it and picked it up. She shook it but she couldn't hear anything. She turned over the tag.

_To: Kairi _

_From: Sora_

_Merry X-Mas_

Kairi wondered how this got here and Sora wasn't. She slowly unwrapped the present and lifted the top of the box to reveal a gold heart shaped pendant. Inscribed on the back were the words: _I'm always with you._

Kairi's eyes began to water and she ran outside not wanting to let anyone see her tears. She sat down on the porch and gripped the pendant tightly. _Sora…where are you?_

-KH-

Sora finally landed on Destiny Islands. It was already dark out and he already missed a good portion of the party. He opened the door and party streamers and confetti, courtesy of Donald's nephews, flooded out. The three were a handful, but Sora had to admit that babysitting them was a whole lot better than fighting heartless and nobodies all day. _At least Huey, Dewey, and Louie don't intended to kill me, right?_

_-Flashback-_

_Sora entered the castle and was immediately pounced on by the three little ducks._

"_Where'd you go?" asked Louie._

"_I just went out for some fresh air," Sora lied._

"_No…really?" Huey pressed. He smelled that lie a million miles away._

_Sora knew he was cornered. "I went to see Santa and asked if he could deliver a present for me."_

"_To your girlfriend…" Dewey inquired._

_Sora blushed and immediately decided to change the subject. "So how was Disneyland?"_

"_It was great," Huey replied, "Uncle Donald should take us there more often."_

"_Yeah," Dewey added, "Louie was screaming like a little girl!"_

"_No, that wasn't me." Louie turned red and rolled up his feathers ready to fight. Unlike his uncle, his fists were enough to the job done. _

"_I hate to say it, but not even Daisy could yell that high," Huey snickered. _

"_What about your Uncle Donald? "Sora asked while separating the two fighting ducks._

"_He didn't ride any rides," Huey replied._

"_Oh? He didn't meet the height requirement?" Sora joked._

"_He did," stated Louie, as a matter of fact. He looked around for his uncle before whispering, "He was just scared, I think."_

'_Funny' Sora thought. Here was Donald, the King's royal court wizard who fought head-to-head against heartless and nobodies for the last few years. He locked horns with the universe's most sinister villains- Maleficent and Xemnas. He stared death and darkness in the eyes countless of times. He'd been to the end of the word, even to Hades and back, and the worst injury he suffered was probably a bruised ego. Sora laughed at the thought of Donald quivering at the sight of a roller coaster._

_-End flashback-_

Sora brushed the confetti off his clothing and locked up the gummi ship. Since it was dark out, he decided to fly the rest of the way. He landed on the side of Kairi's house and proceeded to the front door. He stopped when he saw Kairi, her face in her hands, sitting all alone outside her house.

"Kairi…"

Kairi looked up and saw Sora standing there.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was…" but before he could finish, Kairi threw herself in his arms.

"I thought you weren't going to make it."

Sora smiled and hugged Kairi tighter. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the pendant but how did you manage to get it here?"

"Oh, I had a little help from the big guy. I knew I was going to be late so I had him drop it off for me."

Kairi giggled. "I see. Well here's your gift."

Sora eyed her suspiciously but took the gift and unwrapped it. He lifted the cover off the box and glanced inside. There, surrounded by tissue and fluffy stuff, was a paopu fruit. He took a bite out of it and flashed his trademark grin before handing it over to Kairi who took a bite as well. Sora took her hand and lead her inside the house but was suddenly stopped when Kairi tugged on his arm and pointed up.

**Mistletoe.**

Sora smiled, dipped Kairi, and gave her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi."

"You too, Sora."

* * *

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
